1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drive belts and more particularly to an undulating double-sided V-belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
V-belts are commonly used in drive systems for transmitting drive torque from a driving pulley to a driven pulley. Though prior art has disclosed some attempts to obtain a multiple drive system using a single belt with back to back "V" shapes, the result has been a belt that is too stiff or, if notched to increase flexibility, a belt that has had nonuniform flexibility. There thus remains a need for an improved drive belt having uniform flexibility to achieve optimum multiple drive capabilities.